the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Narakhor II
Here follows the tales Narakhor II, War Chief of the High Pass of Gundabad. He was born Ghônitharn, normally shortened to Ghôni, or Jonny in the common tongue. Note: Throughout this page I have used square brackets .... to show what actually happened on the server. Early Life? Travelling etc all regions bar Reds and Meneltarma Befriending the peoples of ME + align with everyone Becoming Warden of the High Pass Becoming WC Skirmish at Rivendell Ghôni was busy... Gathering an army of Orcs is never an easy task, but it was needed... On this occasion, Ghôni had gone out into the Lone-Lands to encourage orcs to return to their ancient homes in the mountains. It was not hard to find some orcs, and Ghôni was escorting one back to the High Pass ironically, have forgotten the name of the recruit. But as they were passing by Rivendell, the Elf Tuverion (actually of the Woodland Realm) came out to see what was happening. And everything was fine initially, as Ghôni new the Woodland Elves, and greeted Tuverion kindly. But the Elf took more interest in the Orc, who was riding a Warg at this point. But the Orc was inexperienced, and the Warg leapt out from beneath him and attacked Tuverion, who swiftly chopped it down stood next to the Warg, and suddenly attacked the recruit, but said afterwards that the Warg had attacked him. In the confusion, the Orc jumped at Tuverion too, and their swords clashed as they fought, but Ghôni, seeing that the Orc was horribly out-weaponed and out-skilled, had to step in, and swung his Bludgeon at Tuverion's head, knocking him out was actually killed by the recruit, but only because I interveined. Ghôni then, understanding that this fight had only happened due to the Warg mishap, told the Orc that he should go ahead and leave that place, whilst he stayed behind to keep an eye on Tuv and explain what had happened his stuff. And when Tuverion awoke, he seemed satisfied that it was an error, and no grudge was held against the elves. Then, out of nowhere, an arrow hurtled past Ghôni's head, and he turned around to see Shinare charging in with an army of Elves! Luckily, a small group of Rhuduar Hillmen appeared simultaneously, who were moving to the mountains too, along with the orcs Rhuduar Hillmen invasion spawned right on top of the 3 of us. But Shinare was not concerned about them, and left the other elves to kill them (which they did, swiftly). Instead she attacked Ghôni, but this confusion gave Ghôni a chance to grab the Miruvor which had been kindly given to him by NoodalBoi. But by the time he had downed the drink and felt its strength, Shinare was on top of him, and brought her poisoned elves blade down upon Ghôni. It would take a miracle to save him now... But then, as Shinare raised her blade to deal the finishing blow, the Earth began to shudder, then shake violently, causing everyone to fall down - an Earthquake server crashed when I was on 1hp. Ghôni grabbed this opportunity, running away as fast as he could. But Shinare was quick to follow, and dropped her Elven gear, replacing it with her Elven Scout gear, which gave her a significant speed advantage... Her bow twanged, and an arrow fell in the ground just next to Ghôni, but he kept running regardless. And then another arrow, and another... And this continued for what seemed like hours: Shinare catching up slightly, then slowing to fire an arrow, then catching again actually lasted for ~4 mins. But Ghôni was tiring, and he began to feel the strength of the Miruvor waning... and no way to escape, he had to do something... So he ran through a clump of trees, and ran close to a larger one - jumping behind it at the last second, and readying his bludgeon... Shinare came up to the tree, bow still in hand, and Ghôni charged. He swung the bludgeon, knocking the bow from Shinare's hand, then again, landing a blow square upon her face. Shinare was defeated for now, but her army stil followed. Yet in the confusion around their defeated leader, Ghôni escaped, and returned to the mountains... Victorious. Siege at Umbar? Taking over EE (I think that happened in this order) Discovery of the Tomb of Narakhor I Thud! The Orc bomb exploded. Ghôni felt a shudder run through him, and quickly returned to the blast sight to see what this bomb had uncovered... Ghôni carefully climbed into the crater, and peered in the gloom of the cavern, just in time to notice that a second bomb was lit at the bottom of the cave! Booooom! Ghôni was thrown backwards against the hard wall and knocked unconscious. A few minutes later he awoke, dizzied with pain and covered with burns. Swearing, he clambered to his feet and stumbled over to the edge of the cavern, but what he saw inside he did not believe: it appeared to be some sort of tunnel deep underground. Clambering down awkwardly, he dropped into the tunnel and looked left and right, but could not see in the gloom (which was probably a good thing since he could not see that he was blood splattered and had black burns across his body). But there was a very slight flourescence coming from the walls, and it was slightly lighter at the end of the tunnel. Once his eyes had accustomed to this light, Ghôni moved slowly towards it, still limping in pain. When he reached the end of the tunnel there was a large cave, and in the centre, lay an ancient, dust covered, tomb. Ghôni brushed the thick dust from the tomb and uncovered some letters: "Here lies Narakhor, Lord of Númenor and friend of the Great Eagles". Ghôni now explored the rest of the cave, marvelling at the great value of some of the items buried with this "Narakhor". Having tested some of the swords, finding them to be sharp, and ready for use, despite being covered in cobwebs and a deep sheet of dust; Ghôni then looked at the other items, various vases and coins, along with medals, rings, and many other signs of wealth. He then came across an old, battered, book entitled "The tale of Narakhor / Cimyahôr, Lord of Lond Daer and friend of the Great Eagles". Ghôni was initially uninterested in this, compared to the value of the other contents of the tomb, but once he had climbed out and grabbed a torch from the fortress beneath which the Cavern was being built: The fort of Eagle's Eyrie; Ghôni became very interested in this book, and he read... *there will be a link here to some Narakhor I stuff* Battle with Mewarmy at Sarn Ford Battles in Dunland War was brewing... the War-chief of Dunland, Telemmaite, had declared a war against Rohan. The ancient enemies were at it once again... The war was planned, by both sides, to begin after *** the World Reset, to give both sides a chance to prepare - even Dunland had enough honor to do that... So Narakhor paid Telemmaite a visit to determine whether he and Gundabad would join this war. But as Narakhor was approaching Telemmaite's base, the fort of the ravens, Narakhor heard a cry of pain, and snapped into action... He ran towards the sound, and realized it had come from the Fort he was planning to visit... Arathred had attacked the Dunlandings unexpectedly, and caught them unprepared. *name* (I will check who it was later) was thrown against the wall with blood running from his head - not dead, but badly wounded. Narakhor called for Telemmaite, only to realize he was already there, opening the door and helping his injured friend inside. Narakhor entered too, but was frustrated as *name* said that Arathred had won and had escaped. But it was not so, for there was a cry of a guard at the rear of the fort, who had spotted the Rohirrim. Narakhor ran to the rear wall and looked out to see Arathred, who was shooting an arrow at one of the Dunlandings. Arathred then noticed Narakhor, and threw his spear, which hit its mark, but was knocked away by the Uruk armour Narakhor was wearing. Arathred recognized the strength of his opponent and fled into the forest, leaving Narakhor 2 options: allow him to escape or jump over the quagmire pit and out of the Fort to chase him. It was not a hard decision. Narakhor leapt over the wall and chased after the fleeing Rohorrim. He was about 20m behind initially, but being the chaser meant that he could take a straighter route, and quickly began to catch Arathred. Narakhor chased Arathred through the woods of Dunland, then he reached a distance of just 2 meters behind him. PvP logged** at this point, so the rest of this paragraph did not actually happen. Narakhor reached forward with his Pike, and caught it upon Arathred's shoulder. With a cry of shock, Arathred was pulled back towards his chaser, who quickly grabber out his other weapon... Arathred cried out in pain as the Mithril Dagger sunk into his back. But the cries did not last long, for he died quickly. Narakhor stood up slowly, triumphant. He looked over the body of his dead foe, and saw that he had nothing of great worth, so began trudging back through the forest towards the Dunlanding capital. But once again he heard another cry... "what could it be this time" thought Narakhor as he ran back to the fort. But this time Narakhor knew who it was that had cried out - it was Telemmaite himself. When he got back to the fort, he saw the second attacker, and the attacker saw him. "Icefrone... I should have known..." Narakhor muttered. They looked into one anothers eyes, then charged. Icefrone swung his Warhammer at Narakhor, who jumped aside, and swung his dagger at Icefrone. The dagger passed straight through his armour and the poisoned blade sliced through his shoulder, causing him to recoil in pain... But Icefrone was not beat yet, and smashed the Warhammer into Narakhor's chest, winding him and knocking him to the ground. But Icefrone underestimated the Black Numenorean, and the dagger sliced through Icefrone's lower leg hit Ice twice with my dagger and the poison left him with 1/2 a heart of health. Icefrone fell back, then got to his feet as fast as he could and hobbled away, while Narakhor was still winded, lying on the floor lagged... again. Narakhor stumbled to his feet a moment later, and followed where the Rohorrim had gone, but just down the hill, he found all of Icefrone's gear, lying on the floor, and a stunned looking Dunlanding villager with a flimsy wooden (but still blood-stained) sword was killed by a Dunlanding NPC. The villager said "I almost got him, but he dropped his armour and ran away naked through the forest. I could not keep up." Narakhor congratulated the villager regardless, and returned to the fort to find that Telemmaite was in fact not badly wounded, and they celebrated their victory over the "filthy strawheads", with the other Dunlandings, and another visitor, who had arrived just after the fight - Nagithas the Indomitable, who wished he had been there to see the fight, and to finish off the ex-king Icefrone... Once the celebrations had ended, the 3 War Chiefs sat down to discuss the war, and within a matter of minutes, the two factions agreed upon an alliance against the Rohirrim. Nagithas did not stay long beyond that, as he had to return to Moria to begin spreading the word: "War was coming, and Gundabad must be ready." Meanwhile, Narakhor stayed a couple of days to keep an eye upon the Dunlandings, and ensure that they were both safe and preparing themselves. But he too had preperations to do, and a Clan to look after, so he departed, wishing Telemmaite well in the days to come. But "the days to come" came rather a lot sooner than either of the War Chiefs had expected, for outside the gate of the fort stood a man, strong and bold: The King of Gondor - Liodir. And he had come prepared for war, for he had a small force of Gondorians with him. There was a short standoff between the sides, then they both charged... But the Gondorians, in their pride, had not spotted one thing: a force of Dunlanding villages arriving on their Left Flank, who had been tracking them through the forest Gondor NPCs got distracted by the naturally spawning Dunland ones. There was a moment of confusion as the Gondorian Soldiers hesitated, shocked by the bravery of these villagers, brandishing wooden swords and clubs against the Iron armour plating of the Gondorians. But this allowed the (strong and swift) Liodir to distance himself from the rest of his force, charging at the two War Chiefs. Narakhor and Liodir swung their Pikes high, and they collided with a splintering Crash. They swung again, but this time Telemmaite blocked the swing of Liodir, leaving him open to the Pike of Narakhor, which collided with the King's head, knocking him backwards. It was then that Liodir noticed that his force had not followed him as he had wished, and were now in combat with the Dunlandings. But as Liodir shouted out to them, the Pike of Narakhor fell upon his back, knocking him to the ground, defeated killed him. But the Gondorians had not forgotten their leader, and a number of them came charging forward to protect their King, which they did, while still pushing back the Villagers. The two War Chiefs wished they could fight off these Gondorians, but they had no force of their own which could take them on, and they knew that by taking out their leader, they were no long under threat. So Telemmaite called off the villagers, who fled back into the trees, whilst the Gondorians picked up their wounded leader and carried him away... Back to their own lands. Narakhor I (I will change the layout of this bit later) (note: this will be my lore character on "the Second Age" server, when it opens) I am going to write this as a first person type diary thing, as it would have appeared in Narakhor's book - Ignore everything in the below Paragraph(s). Born Cimyahôr, Narakhor I was the second son of Ciyós and Sârena, after Ciryatur. Narakhor's parents were some of the earliest Númenóreans to leave Númenor and travel to Middle-Earth. They travelled to Lond Daer together and owned a house there, along with a small shack in the forest of Enedwaith. They lived peacefully for 6 years, in which time they produced their 2 children: Ciryatur and Cimyahôr. However, the lesser men of the West did not take kindly to the arrival of the Númenóreans, and raids were becoming common-place in the region around Lond Daer. So it came to pass that, on a warm summer evening in 1556 SA, the family were staying at their Shack, when they suddenly heard cries from outside. Ciyós, being strong with a sword, was not afraid, and went to see what was happening, but he had barely reached the hallway when there was a rapping on the door, followed by a slamming, followed by a splintering crash as the door flung open and a band of 5 men walked in. Ciyós knew immediately that he was in trouble and needed to protect his family, so he charged headlong at the men, hewing 2 to the ground before they realised what hit them. The others turn and fled out the doorway, and Ciyós followed triumphantly, wishing to chase them away - but he was deceived, as when he appeared into the open, he saw that this was no small band, it was a small army of men, about 100 strong. Ciyós stood in awe and fear for a second, before reaching down to his horn and blowing 2 long, sharp calls, in the hope that someone would hear. But as Ciyós ran back inside, he knew his time was come. Yet he did not give up hope, and grabbed his wife and children, pulling them to the backdoor. Ciyós went first, and decapitated the 2 men guarding it with a single stroke of his sword, but it was in vain for 20 more men came around the corner. Ciyós fought, and at least 10 were slain before he received a blow to the head, knocking him to the floor. The men were victorious. They hewed Ciyós' body to pieces, then grabbed Sârena, who they proceeded to rape and murder. They then turned to the children, who were only aged 1 and 5 at this time. The leader of the men raised his club-arm, preparing to strike. But before his club fell, an arrow pierced his neck, and a group of Númenóreans from a nearby village came charging into the clearing, accompanied by some Elves, who had been visiting recently. Against such foes the men had no chance, and they fled back into the forest. But it was no victory for the Númenóreans, for they had know Ciyós well and seeing his body hewn on the floor brought great pain to their hearts. Thus Ciryatur and Cimyahôr were taken back to Lond Daer, and it was decided that they should return to Númenor, where they would be safe, and where they could hope to forget what had happened on that fateful Summer evening. '**Note: Arathred DID PvP log me. He threw a Spear at me (and hit me) so we were without doubt in PvP, and he logged when I was about 2m behind him, just about to catch up, without looking behind to check if he was being followed at all. He was initially banned, but was later unbanned because one of the Dunlandings said that "he did not PvP log", despite the fact that they were still in the fort and did not see any of what happened (we were over 100m from the fort before it happened and I was the only one who jumped the quag pit). It is possible they were getting confused with Icefrone, who attacked immediately after and did not log. They may also have been confused by the fact that I did not immediately identify it as a PvP log, that was because he jumped behind a tree before logging, so I thought he had genuinely got away, but was confused how he did it, then a min later looked back at the chat and saw the log - This makes the log even worse since it suggests he was PLANNING to do it!... I would very much like to see him banned again, as he should be. Category:Players